Naruto: Atarashii Gyouten Chapter 1
Encounter with the Hidden Rain Deep in a forest of the Land of Earth, one of the few woodland areas that survive in the entire country, a'' battle takes place between two nations. The age old art of war is once again being practiced now, during the Fifth Great Shinobi World War'' Radio crackles "Damn it! Why don't these bloody things work? They're supposed to be regularly maintained." It is late night deep within an old bunker used by Iwa during the previous war. Two squads of Iwa genin and their jonin sensei have barricaded themselves in against the assaulting force of Kirigakure ninja "Kannin! Help! The Kiri-nin have stopped their assault. We don't know they're positions anymore. They're out there somewhere stalking the bunker." said Eki with fear engraved in each of his sentences "Probably trying to pick out a weak spot. Tell the genin to split up and cover all the entry points towards the bunker. That way atleast we'll have prior warning should they decide to attack." "But Kannin! If we divide up the genin; what if the Kiri-nin infiltrate un-noticed. The genin will be in danger, they'll be picked off one by one easily." The recent day's stress has caught up to Eki, one who was so full of cheer and enthusiasm normally was now bursting with fear and doubt "I know it's risky but under the current situation it's the best we can do. Besides, we've trained them hard Eki, don't under-estimate them. They've got talent and being trained by skilled ninja like us has made them stronger than any genin in they're generation." The compliments and optimism seems to have improved Eki's fragile nerves though he was still quite nervous "Huph, you always did know how to calm me down Kannin, even in the worst of situations. Okay,I'll go relay the information to the genin." As Eki walks off, a strand of doubt lingers on in Kannin's mind whether his decision was for the best "No time for doubts, have to finish fixing this damn radio. If I don't get this working we won't have a hope of getting out here alive." Eki enter's the bunker's main room where the tired genin continue their vigilant watch '' "Alright guys, this is the plan. All of you split up and cover different possible entry points towards the bunker. We don't want the Kiri surprising us in any way. If you encounter them give out as loud of a shout as you can. Don't try to be heroes and take them on alone, these are fully fledged ninja, they won't be easy to kill and they won't show mercy, got it." ''The genin give nods of agreement to their sensei's plan. '' "Alright then. Matsuri, you take the back exit. Kaede, you take up position here, near the main entrance. Aki you take the east exit and Haru, the kitchen. Rou, you take the west entrance and finally Asai, you go to the storage room and keep a look-out there. Everyone have their positions?" ''Silent nods of agreement emerge from all the genin "Good, now go." As he watches his and Kannin's genin go off to their respective positions, he can't help but feel a pang of guilt about putting them in such danger Radio crackles "Damn these old pieces of junk. The signal isn't half as strong enough to reach the village. If only I could enhance the power enough to send out a distress signal." Suddenly a plan was forged in Kannin's head He takes out his metal kunai and rips open the radio cover. He then cuts up some wires and attaches them to the kunai knife "Lightning Style: Stinging Touch!" shouts Kannin as surges of electricity pass through his fingers, through the kunai knife and onto the radio wires enhancing it's power "Yes! It worked. Eki come quick, I've fixed the radio, we can send a distress call now!" "It worked! Yes, quick, say the Iwa contact code." "09-876-56-32." Elsewhere, in an Iwagakure radio station "Help. This is Iwagakure squad's eight and fifteen. We are stranded in a bunker in position 98-12 in sector V. We require immediate assistance. We are under assault from Kiri ninja. They outnumber us eighteen to eight. We have been stranded here for several hours and are in need of immediate back-up, please respond." "Quick! Report this to the Tsuchikage immediately." screams the Iwa radio operator "Yes sir."responds the dutifull assistant of the operator A few minutes later in the Tsuchikage's room, Kakko is reading one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels of which he is a fan of. Suddenly the radio operator's assistant from a few minutes ago burst's in with the Tsuchikage's assistant, Shouhaku "Sir, we have pressing news for you." Kakko, surprised by their sudden entrance struggled to stuff his Icha Icha novel in his drawer "Oh, um uh, yes. What is it?" "Sir, we've recieved urgent news. Two of our genin squads are trapped in one of our old bunkers. Apparently they're under seige by Kirigakure ninja." "WHAT!! How did this happen." "Well sir" began Shouhaku visibly nervous ''"we've just finished pieceing together all the information about the attackers, thanks to our spies and bits of information we found." 　 "Good,.....well" ''started Kakko impatiently. He was waiting for the meeting to finish to return to his novel "Yes, um. The ninja the squads encountered were a group of Tokubetsu Ninja specializing in infiltration and sabatoge." "Their target was Iwagakure but they unexpectantly encountered squad eight which was on a patrol mission at the time. The squad engaged in combat but was beaten back, so they sent out a signal flare for help. Squad fifteen was the only team in the vicinity so they were the only ones to answer the call. The squads fought together but the enemy still managed to beat them back so they retreated and came across one of our old bunkers from the previous war. They took shelter there and used one of the old radio's stored in the bunker's to send out a SOS. Though I don't known how they managed to get the signal to reach here as they were far beyond the range of the radio's." "Good. Okay, I want three ANBU squads over there now. I don't want any genin getting hurt. Send some medical-nin as well, just as a pre-caution. Take the enemy out quickly and silently." "Yes sir, right away." with their orders recieved Shouhaku and the radio operator's assistant walked away and Kakko returned to his novel Salvation The sound of bristling wind racks the late night. The Iwa ANBU head towards their latest target, several Kiri infiltrators holding up two genin squads. Their mission, a simple knock out and capture mission. "We shall make contact in a few minutes. Everyone, activate your camoflouge jutsu and proceed with capture procedure delta-two. You two, remember that your objective is different. Protect the medical-nin with your lives. The rest of us will need them if things turn bad. You five also have a different objective,we'll provide cover while you evacuate the genin." Silent, yes sir's, were the answers the lead ANBU recieved. If all goes well, we'll be done in at most fifteen minutes with little to no injuries As they neared their destination a weak explosion was heard a way off "Oh no! The Kiri are have begun their assault on the bunker. Everyone, faster move it. They've already begun their attack." The ANBU speed at twice their normal sped towards their target. At this point in time, all of the ANBU members where used to death and carnage though the thought of seeing innocent young Iwa genin lying dead under the foot of enemy ninja tore at their hearts "Remember your orders men, the genin take first priority." As soon as they reach the bunker the ANBU split up to undertake their different objectives. The loud bangs and noises make it clear that a battle is clearly going on in the bunker. But before the ANBU could enter, eight Kiri shinobi bar their way "Hmph, resistance. Do you think the eight of you weaklings can stand against thirteen fully trained ANBU of the Village Hidden in the Rocks." "We might not be able to defeat you but we van hold you off for long enough for our ninja to decimate your genin." Those words seem to have stung the ANBU. "I am itching to kill you all by myself but time isn't on my side so, men, take them out, quick and painless." The Konoha ANBU rush to action quick as light, surrounding the Kiri-nin "If you think we'll go down that easily, you've gravely under-estimated us. Water Release: Tidal Splash!" A large wave of water suddenly appears surrounding the Kiri ninja and headed straight for the Konoha ANBU "Earth Release: Absorption Slab!" shout several of the ANBU. Several tall,wide slabs of earth suddenly rise between the ANBU and the incoming tidal wave. As the wave slams against each slab its size and speed seem to become smaller and slower until as it reaches the ANBU it's nothing but a splash of water "Do you think we came unprepared. Each one of us here is an Earth Release specialist and was hand-picked for this mission, you can never defeat us." Before the Kiri-nin could respond to that remark a large explosion erupted out of the bunker "No! The genin!' "Hehehe. It seems your jonin and genin are dead. Dosen't matter if my men are also dead, can always get more of them......." However, once again the Kiri-nin could not finish his sentence as an unexpected group blasted their way out of the earth under his feet "What the...." "Don't think we were out so easily. We are Iwa ninja after all." said Kannin as he manoveured the genin and Eki out of the hole "But......but how? An explosion of such a concentration should have incinerated you! How could you survive?" said the Kiri nin surprised by Kannin and his teamate's sudden appearance "Simple, we dug ourselves to safety." said Kannin with a wide smirk on his face "You could'nt have. We made sure to remove that possibility. We made sure the ground was as hard as steel. How could you dig through that!" "We come from Iwa, the village of Earth and Stone. Ground is our realm. There is nothing we can't dig through. We eat things harder than metal for breakfast." "But......my men!" "Well, they were'nt as lucky as us, hehehe. But you can be. Just give up and relieve yourselves to us and you can live. You have no hope of defeating us now that the genin are safe, we won't hold back. So make the smart decision and give up." Even though he asked them to give up Kannin knew that they had no hope of convincing the Kiri-nin to hand themselves over. They were ninja who were ready to die rather than give up "HAH! GIVE UP, WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP! WE'LL TAKE AS MANY OF YOU OUT BEFORE WE DIE A NOBLE WARRIOR'S DEATH!" screamed the ninja. His eyes were red with rage and he meant every word he said